The clown and his billionaire
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: a short one shot about Joker realizing who Batman is...Summary sucks


_AN: Here is The clown and his billionaire hope you like _

**Disclaimer: **I only own Ana/Angel... I don't own Batman sadly *cries*

**Summary **a short one shot about Joker realizing who Batman is...Summary sucks

* * *

(1) "Say have I met you before?" Joker asked the male that sat across from him. It was Bruce Wayne. Joker then snapped his finger

(1) "ahh that's right Bruce Wayne" he said in acknowledgement "but still..." He continued to stare at the billionaire "you look like someone else" he starred into the icy blue eyes for what seemed like eternity. It was strange those eyes were so mesmerizing that he didn't want to look away

He absentmindedly moved a little closer to the billionaire. For some odd reason he was flustered and his heart was racing quickly. It was strange he only felt this way about...The clowns eyes seemed to glisten with excitement and something else as he smiled. Now he moved closer...

Bruce was blushing at how close they were, he desperately hoped Joker wouldn't realize the secret. The said clown by now was mere inches from his face "I know who you are play boy" his hands moved to Bruce's

"Oh really?" He asked his throat becoming dry and his heart racing so quick that he though he'd die. Joker smirked and purred in his ear "my Batsycakes" he whispered a hand trailing down to the mans thigh

"What?" Bruce asked putting on his clue less face. Oh god this was not happening! He shuddered and was now getting aroused from the clown. Joker smirked "you can't fool me. I know your my Bats" by now the clown prince of crime was practically sitting in the billionaires lap

Bruce shivered "what gives you that idea?" He asked wanting to push the clown away. "The way you make me feel" He now had his hand on Bruce's thigh "and how your not pushing me away" Joker leaned in just an inch closer

"That's how I know your Batman" Joker whispered and purred once again lustfully. Bruce bit his lips to stop moan from slipping out, his face was crimson red. The pale clown smirked at seeing the effect he was having on Bruce. This was no doubt his little darling Bat that he loved oh so much. Bruce opened his mouth to say something but Joker cut him off with a forceful but sweet kiss

Bruce's eyes widened considerably, Joker was kissing him! Well he was used to the ruby lips against his, but not without his cowl and his suit. He didn't kiss back it was painful to do so but he wouldn't give in to the clown.

Easier said than done.

Feeling the clown shove his tongue inside his mouth made Bruce moan, 'oh god, oh god' he tried to resist but it was to no avail. Damn that clown! With all the teasing and touches it nearly was impossible to resist.

But once the clowns tongue slid against his own Bruce kissed back with equal passion. Joker smirked once he felt Bruce kiss back with the same amount of passion.

The prince of crime clutched at the soft material that was the billionaires outfit. It was different from the kevlar he was used to groping. The feeling was neutral.

He liked the ability to touch the skin more but the batsuit was tight fitting and showed all his curves and abs. Joker felt relived at the fact that no one was paying attention to them. They were all in their own little world at the moment and could care less what was happening between the two males. Then again people only payed attention to what interested them, and two males kissing wasn't interesting. Even if it was Bruce Wayne play boy billionaire

Once they pulled back Bruce blushed at the way the clown was looking at him. "And you know what?" Joker asked innocently with a grin. "You kiss just like Batman too" Joker laughed while licking his lips. He looked at his invisible watch, it was nearly time to cause chaos in Gotham. With a grin Joker kissed Bruce and whispered

"see you soon my Bat" he laughed while walking away

Bruce smirked "see you" he whispered

* * *

well I hope you likes this god awful story I just did xD

1: This was taken from the episode Joker's wild


End file.
